Shugo Chara Host Club
by Bara Fujioka
Summary: The Guardians are now in high school. The Guardians of Seiyo Academy go to Ouran Academy to find and purify X eggs, and meet the Host Club. Chaos ensues. My first story to be published, not my first to be written. Enjoy! Pairings: Amuto and TamaHaru.
1. The Host Club and the Princes

Disclaimer: I don't Ouran High School Host Club or Shugo Chara. Only this story. Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori and Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.

This is my first fic to be posted here. I have written others, but in spiral notebooks. :)

I hope you like it. ^_^

Prologue

"Amu-chan," a small voice spoke.

"Y-Yes?" said Amu as she realized that Rima was tugging gently on her uniform.

"There's a meeting after school in the Royal Garden."

"Really?"

"Yes. Actually, it's after school right now."

"What?! I'm gonna be late again!" said Amu quickly as she sped to the Royal Garden with Rima, Ran, Miki, and Su. They soon arrived at the said location.

"Hello Hinamori-san. I'm glad you could come today," said Tadase.

"Aww, you're late, Amu-chi!" Yaya fake-pouted.

"Hey Amu! Glad you could make it!" said Kukai.

"Um, hi guys. Sorry I was late...again," said Amu, exhausted from running to the garden. "So what's going on today?"

"We will all be temporarily transferred to Ouran Academy!" Kiseki spoke up.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Amu and her charas in shock.

"But why?" asked Miki.

"Oh, the planetarium's caretaker wanted us to go there to see if we can find the Embryo. Supposedly, the students at Ouran are very bright and have good futures ahead of them, which would make it easier for their eggs to be turned into X eggs," explained Kairi.

"Alright! Sounds like a challenge, and I'm in!" exclaimed Amu excitedly.

"If Amu-chan is in, I am," Rima smiled gently.

"Me too!" said Yaya and Kukai in unison.

'If it's for Hinamori-san, I'm in,' thought Tadase and Kairi at the same time. Then everyone got into a limousine, and they were off to Ouran Academy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Host Club and the Princes

"Alright everyone! Today is a very special day! Kyouya?" announced Tamaki.

"Yes, Tamaki. Today we will be giving some new students a tour of Ouran High School, who are known as their school's 'Guardians.' I will assign who leads who once the students arrive." explained Kyouya.

Meanwhile, Amu and Tadase were leading the other Guardians with a map they had received from Ouran's superintendent (Tamaki's dad).Tadase read the directions aloud as everyone followed.

"Top floor, south wing...The unused music room at the end of the north hallway..." Tadase read. Then he stopped along with everyone else. "Here it is...the Third Music Room."

Tadase opened the door, and a flood of rose petals came from the room.

"Ooh! Pretty!" said the charas in awe.

In the room sat a group of seven handsome men, one of them having a slightly feminine face.

"Welcome!" they said in unison.

"Um, what is this, exactly? Who are you guys?" asked Amu.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Princesses," said Tamaki, facing Yaya, Rima, and Amu. I am Tamaki Suoh, and these other handsome men and I are the Ouran High School Host Club. You must be Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Yaiko Yaya, Soma Kukai, Sanjo Kairi, and Hotori Tadase. The transfer students from Seiyo Academy."

"Er, yes. It's nice to meet you too, Tamaki-senpai," Amu smiled nervously as Ran, Miki, and Su also blushed slightly at Tamaki's stare.

'Don't lay a hand on Hinamori-san, or you're dead!' thought Kairi and Tadase angrily.

Tamaki leapt back in surprise as he saw the expression on the said boys' faces.

"A-Anyway, Kyouya, would you care to explain who is leading who for the school's tour?" stammered Tamaki, still fearing Kairi and Tadase's faces of anger.

"Of course, Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru will be in charge of Soma-kun (a/n: haha i just thought of Yuki from Fruits Basket), Honey-senpai will lead Yaiko-san, Mori-senpai will lead Mashiro-san, Tamaki will lead Hotori-kun, I will lead Sanjo-kun, and Haruhi will be with Hinamori-san," explained Kyouya.

"Ne, Takashi...I'll miss you!" cried Honey.

"Don't worry, Mitsukuni. I'll manage," smiled Mori gently.

"Alright then!" smiled Honey excitedly. "Let's go, Yaya-chan!"

So Honey and Yaya ran (or would it be skipped?) down the hall, talking about sweets and cute things.

Everyone went their separate ways.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai?" asked Tadase.

"Yes?"

"So, you're basically the, er, King of the Host Club?" Tadase felt a little strange talking about kings with Kiseki floating beside him.

"Exactly!" Tamaki began to explain. "All of us have a role in the Host Club. We are categorized by types, based on what kind of host the princesses prefer to designate."

"What are all of your types?" This hosting thing fascinated Tadase, although he didn't really want to be part of a Host Club.

"For starters, there's Haruhi, our natural rookie, Kyouya, the cool type, Honey-senpai is the loli-shota type, Mori-senpai is the wild type, and Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil types."

"But, shouldn't you, as the King, also have a type?" asked Tadase.

"Of course. I am the Prince type," said Tamaki proudly.

A small crown suddenly appeared on Tadase's head.

"Did you call me Prince just now?! Tadase exclaimed, fire blazing behind him as he spoke.

Tamaki yelped in fear.

"I am no lowly prince! I am the King, and you are the commoner!" Tadase shouted, pointing dramatically at Tamaki.

"Y-Yes! Forgive me, Tadase-sama!" pleaded Tamaki.

"That's right, commoner! Bow before me! Ahahahaha!" laughed Tadase evilly.

Suddenly he returned to his normal self, and his crown disappeared.

"Huh? What happened?" wondered Tadase. Then he saw Tamaki on his knees in front of him. "Darn it...Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes great king!" said Tamaki, unaware that Tadase had returned to normal.

"Er, uh, sorry about that..."

"Huh? How? When did you – ?" wondered Tamaki as he realized that Tadase was no longer in "King mode." (that's what I'm calling it)

"It's just, whenever someone says that word...you know, the type you referred to yourself as...that's what happens. It's not something I can control, and I'm very sorry. Just don't say that word again," explained Tadase apologetically, who looked a little embarrassed at his behavior.

"Oh, i-it's fine," Tamaki stammered, still a little shaky from Tadase's sudden change in character. "I'll try not to say it again; don't worry."

"I'm glad you understand," replied Tadase, relieved that he wasn't made fun of.

* * *

The couples I am going to use in this story are Amuto (Amu x Ikuto) and TamaHaru (Tamaki x Haruhi). ;)

Any suggestions for other pairings would be appreciated.

Ok. This may be shown as the first chapter according to this website, but it's the prologue and the first chapter combined, as you can see. Please R & R!!!! Flames will not be accepted. Only constructive criticism. Thanks. ^_^


	2. The Charas

Me: I'm so excited. My first fanfiction to be published, and I'm already on the second chapter. And I just published the first chapter today, too! I'm on a roll! :D

Haruhi: Haha. ^^ You seem pretty excited. Your first chapter was good. I'm not very creative...

Tamaki: Don't say that, Haruhi! Everyone is creative in their own way, including you!

Miki: As Amu-chan's artistic chara, I would have to agree. Nobody lacks creative ability, and everyone has talent in different areas. You just have to find yours.

Haruhi: Thanks. Hey, wait! Who said that?

Miki: Ack! (floats away from Haruhi and goes to Amu)

Me: On to chapter two!

Chapter 2: The Charas

"Hey, Fujioka-kun?" asked Amu.

"Yes?"

"What's it like being in the Host Club? It sounds pretty crazy," Amu asked curiously. "Don't those guys bother you at all?"

"Haha," Haruhi laughed softly. "It is pretty crazy, like you said. However, although those guys can get on my nerves sometimes, I still love the Host Club. It's kind of like a family to us, and even more so to Tamaki-senpai. We're all good friends."

"That kind of reminds me of our student council," said Amu. "We have lots of strange things going on every day, but I love everyone there."

"That's so true!" smiled Haruhi, thinking of the Host Club.

'Hm. He kind of reminds of of Tadase-kun. Haruhi is also quiet and cute like Tadase-kun, almost feminine. Wait...feminine? Huh. Well, he _is_ very adrogynous,' thought Amu.

"Amu-chan!" said a voice. "Looks like you're making a new friend."

"Yeah, I guess I am," smiled Amu as she spoke to Ran.

Haruhi cocked her head slightly to one side in curiosity.

"Hinamori-san?" asked Haruhi.

"Hm?"

"Who were you talking to just now? I heard a voice, then I heard you respond, but I couldn't see who was talking to you."

"Oh! Um, I was just talking to myself."

"Huh. I could have sworn I heard another voice."

The charas sighed.

"Amu-chan, he's onto us. I think you should tell him about us," suggested Miki.

"Huh?!" said Amu, shocked that Miki would say such a thing.

"I'd have to agree with Miki," said Ran.

"Same here," said Su, her head bowed slightly.

"But why?"

"Because if you keep talking to us like this, Haruhi will think you're talking to air," said Miki, gesturing towards Haruhi, who was wondering why Amu was talking to "air."

"Um, Fujioka-kun?" said Amu.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I wasn't really talking to myself."

"I figured that, but I wasn't totally sure. Who were you talking to, then?"

"They're called Shugo Charas. Only people who wish very hard to find out their true selves can see them. The Charas are born from colorful eggs, and they represent your would-be self. I'm sorry for not telling you before. It wasn't nice of me to keep that from you," explained Amu, as she thought about the incident where Tadase found out that Ikuto was free-loading at her house when he was sick.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. "I won't tell anyone about this, I promise. Besides, it's not right to go around telling my friends' secrets to other people."

"Thank you," said Amu. "You're a good friend. You can trust me to tell the truth, as I can with you, Fujioka-kun."

"Er, of course," smiled Haruhi somewhat half-heartedly. 'I have a secret too, but it's something I can't say just yet,' she thought. 'I have to wait for the right moment to tell you.'


	3. Discovery and Transformation

Chapter 3: Discovery and Transformation

After another 10 minutes, everyone had returned to the Third Music Room.

"Well, how did you like the tour, everyone?" asked Tamaki. "Because this is the school you'll be attending for however long the Chairman of your school decides you should be here." (a/n: the Chairman is also the planetarium's caretaker)

"It's pretty good," Amu said with a content look on her face. "I love all the columns and the chandeliers, and the teachers seem nice."

"I agree with Hinamori-san," said Tadase.

"Same," said Rima. It was an automatic response, of course.

"Nice school!" Kukai grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

"The pastries are delicious!" exclaimed Yaya happily.

"Everyone seems very hard working," Kairi commented. "They all have high standards to live up to, especially with their rich families. I'm sure they expect great things from their kids."

"Yeah," said Tamaki as his gaze lowered slightly. "I'm sure they do."

Haruhi noticed his slight change in attitude. She's good at noticing these things.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh! Haruhi! What is it you need from me?" Tamaki was a little happier because Haruhi had spoken to him.

"Nothing. That's what I should be asking you, actually."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well just now, you looked a little depressed."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," Tamaki said with a fake smile.

"Well, if there's anything you would like to talk about, just tell me," Haruhi offered. "I don't want to see you depressed."

"Um, r-really? Thanks Haruhi. I'll...keep that in mind." Tamaki blushed slightly at Haruhi's offer, although he was still kind of depressed.

Everyone continued to talk among each other after that. Tamaki was still thinking about what Kairi said, and was sulking in a corner by himself. This was different, however, because he usually goes into a corner because of various things involving being ignored by Haruhi. This time, he was thinking about how his paternal grandmother wouldn't accept him because his father had an affair with a French woman, and Tamaki is the son of his Japanese father and the French woman. Tamaki was worrying that he would never live up to his grandmaother's standards. He worried to the point where he became unconscious, and an X egg appeared.

The Charas noticed this right away.

"Amu-chan! I can sense the presence of an X egg! It's close by!" exclaimed Su, who sounded scared.

All the other Charas nodded in agreement.

"I see it!" said Amu, looking at the floating X egg.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the twins.

"Nevermind that! There's something I have to do! My own heart, unlock!" Amu shouted. "Chara Transformation: Amulet Heart! Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!"

A row of pink hearts was shot at the X egg. Then the X came off of the egg, and it returned to its normal self and went back to Tamaki. As soon as this happened, he woke up.

"Ah, what happened? I feel as if some negative energy was lifted off of me. Weird," said Tamaki.

"You could say that," said Amu, still in her Amulet Heart transformation.

"Wait...Why are you in that cosplay outfit?"

"Uh..." Amu wasn't sure where to begin. She then thought of when she called Ikuto's cat ears and tail 'cosplay.' "Fujioka-kun? Can you explain? I told you my situation during the tour."

Haruhi explained the situation briefly. (a/n: I'm too lazy to put in an explanation; if you watch or read Shugo Chara!, you should know how the Chara situation works) Before the end of the explanation, Amu had returned to normal.

"So, basically you cleanse the X eggs, and the person returns to their positive state of being?" asked the twins.

"That's right," said Amu. "But only Utau-chan and I can purify the X eggs, that we know of."

"Purify...That reminds me; my dad wants me to go buy some more soap. Care to join me, Hinamori-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah! That might be fun!" said Amu. "My parents have never asked me to do their shopping for them; they usually do it themselves."

"Oh! Hold on, I have to change out of my uniform. Wait here," said Haruhi as she headed to the changing area.

After a few minutes, Haruhi stepped out of the changing area wearing a light blue shirt with slightly puffy short sleeves, a black short skirt (a little longer than a mini-skirt), and navy blue sandals.

Everyone stared at her in dead silence for a few seconds...Wait for it...

"You're a GIRL?!" exclaimed the Guardians and their Charas.

"Er, yeah...Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. It's kind of supposed to be a secret between me and the Host Club, but since you guys are here, I don't have to tell you," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi! How could you let them find out?!" cried Tamaki.

"Well, this was the only change of clothing I had with me, plus I figured it wouldn't matter."

"We won't tell your secret to anyone else. We promise," smiled Tadase.

"It's okay if you tell my secret. I don't care much for boy-girl differences, anyway."

"You sure, Fujioka-san?" asked Kukai.

"Well it would cause a lot of trouble if everyone found out, and I don't want more drama than I already have in the Host Club, so I guess not, then," Haruhi thought out loud. "You can call me Haruhi instead of Fujioka-san, since you don't need to be as formal with me. Anyway, you're being pretty cool about all this, Kukai," she smiled.

Kukai blushed a little. "Thanks, Haruhi."

The Yaya, Rima, and the twins made a note of that.

"So, Kukai, you're the third one to fall for Haruhi's charm, huh?" the twins smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked, his cheeks a little redder now.

"The third? Don't you mean second? I thought it was only Casanova-kun," said Tamaki, thinking of when Kasanoda found out Haruhi was a girl.

"Ugh..." the Host Club, except for Haruhi, groaned.

"You still don't realize it, huh, Milord?" said Hikaru.

"He'll find out eventually," added Kaoru.

"Find out what?" asked Tamaki stupidly.

Everyone involved in or listening to this conversation sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, Amu noticed a guy with cat-ears and a tail standing in the room. She would know those familiar features anywhere...

"Tsukiyomi...Ikuto?" said Amu in surprise.

"Ikuto?!" exclaimed the Guardians.

Woot! This chapter is the longest one so far!

Special thanks to **Lady-Clark Weasley of Books** and **Sony Ninja **for reviewing my first two chapters and giving me great suggestions to be used in future chapters, not sure if those chapters are coming up soon, or a little later, but I will definitely use those ideas at some point. ^_^

And thanks to the already mentioned authors, plus **guardian of vampires **and **AquarianParadox** for adding my story to your Story Alerts, and to **Natsumegal** for adding my story to your Favorites list.

Next chapter: Ikuto has come to Ouran and causes some trouble, which means...you guessed it...he must become a Host! But Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai must also join in order to watch Ikuto because they are fimiliar with his mischief and want to protect Amu from him. How will this all work out? Will Amu designate him? And what's this? Is Kukai falling for Haruhi? (Well that's a first, isn't it?) What will Tamaki do? And more importantly: Will Amu wear the hideous yellow uniform?! (jk lol ^^) Find out in chapter four: Cats and Love Troubles!

Please R & R!!! Any suggestions, please let me know.

Definite pairings so far:

Honey x Yaya

Hikaru or Kaoru x Rima

Tamaki x Haruhi //

Ikuto x Amu :3 3

By the way, the pairings I have listed here are givens, so they won't be changed, of course. But if you have pairings for the other characters who do not yet have a love interest, please let me know! That includes romance with the Charas, too, if you would like them to have their own moments. ^_^ I'm also thinking of adding Nagihiko in at some point if you would like. If there are any characters from Ouran or Shugo Chara who I haven't mentioned (that means ones I haven't mentioned AT ALL yet) that you would like to see in this story, please tell me.


	4. Cats and Love Troubles

Chapter 4: Cats and Love Troubles

Wow! 17 reviews! ^_^ Finally, another chapter completed! Thanks to all of you great reviewers for being patient! Sorry for the wait, everyone. I was having a bit of writer's block, and I was busy with art camp. I am very sorry! Now on with the story!

* * *

Previously...

_Suddenly, Amu noticed a guy with cat-ears and a tail standing in the room. She would know those familiar features anywhere..._

"_Tsukiyomi...Ikuto?" said Amu in surprise._

"_Ikuto?!" exclaimed the Guardians._

* * *

"Hello Amu," said Ikuto. "Did you miss me?"

"No!"

"Who are you?" asked the twins.

"If you were paying attention, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Why did you come here, you theiving cat?!" said Tadase defensively.

"No reason, really," Ikuto smirked. "I just came to see my dear Amu. Isn't that right, Amu-chan? " He held Amu's chin up slightly so her face was closer to his.

"N-No! You just came here so you could get the Embryo!" said Amu, blushing because of the distance between her face and Ikuto's.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! What are you doing with poor Hinamori-san?! Can't you see she's bothered?!" exclaimed Tamaki.

'If only Tamaki-senpai would realize that what he does, which is similar to what Ikuto is doing, also bothers me,' thought Haruhi to herself. 'Oh well.'

"But, it doesn't look to me as if she minds," said Ikuto. "She's blushing. See?"

"Grrr...Tamaki-senpai!" shouted Amu and Haruhi because Tamaki wasn't doing anything to release Amu from Ikuto.

Tamaki observed the situation more closely.

"Hm...I see, I see..." Tamaki nodded with his eyes closed, thinking. "Well, I'll cut you a deal."

"Oh?" asked Ikuto. "And what would that be?"

"First of all, you must let Hinamori-san go, because she doesn't look like she wants to be held like that much longer. Secondly, for causing trouble for her, Sanjo-kun, and Hotori-kun, you must pay the price," explained Tamaki. (a/n: Kairi and Tadase appeared very angry, and Tamaki didn't want anyone getting killed; mostly himself)

"I don't have any money with me, genius," said Ikuto plainly. "How can I pay you?

"Milord's definition of paying the price: becoming a Host," explained the twins.

"Why? I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."

"Wait! I have an idea!" shouted Hikaru as Ikuto was about to jump out the window (he would have landed on his feet, of course). "What if Amu were to deisgnate you?" Kaoru finished.

Ikuto turned around to face the twins. "...What do I have to do?"

"Tsukiyomi-kun! I'm glad we've reached a compromise!" smiled Tamaki. "Come this way!"

* * *

So, after some training, Ikuto finally got the hosting down, and received a school uniform. He was named the Mysterious type.

"Wait! If Ikuto is joining, we will too!" said Tadase. "We don't want him to cause any trouble!"

Without any arguments, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai received their uniforms as well and also became Hosts.

"Er, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked after she had changed into the new uniform.

"Yes, Hinamori-san?" said Tadase, who had been talking to Kukai.

"Does this uniform look weird on me?"

Tadase turned around to face Amu.

"You look cute," he smiled, and Amu blushed a little.

"You look...amazing," Kairi said, also blushing slightly.

Kukai observed the uniform.

"Very stylish, Amu! It suits you!" he grinned, as usual.

Amu was still wearing her red plaid socks, plus a matching bracelet, and her X-shaped hair clip.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the changing room...

"Remind me again, why am I wearing the girls' uniform?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, no reason," smirked the twins as they pushed her out of the changing room with her wearing the said uniform.

Everyone stared at her.

"Haruhi! You're so cute!" gushed Tamaki as he hugged her tightly.

"Senpai, you're crushing me..." said Haruhi, wanting to be let go of.

"Wow...I mean, um...why are you wearing that?" asked Kukai.

"I don't know...the twins forced me to wear this for some reason...although the customers aren't here, so I shouldn't have to worry about them seeing me like this," explained Haruhi. "What do you think?"

"You're, um...you look...nice."

"Thanks. Your uniform suits you, as well," Haruhi smiled.

Kukai blushed. "Er, thanks...Haruhi."

The twins smirked.

"Hm? So, we were right?" they said in unison.

"Aaah! Dude, don't sneak up on me like that!" said Kukai when he noticed the twins had snuck up from behind him. "And what were you right about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something we were trying to figure out."

"What's that?"

"Well, we decided to do a little experiment. We forced Haruhi to wear the girls' uniform, and we wanted to see how Milord would react. It was his usual response of hugging her and saying she's cute. We just wanted to see if he'd react differently, and we were right to think that it would be the usual reaction. That's all," the twins lied. Well, not all of it was a lie. Just replace the "Milord"(Tamaki) with "Kukai," and take away the whole "usual response" part, and there you have it. The twins wanted to see Kukai's reaction, obviously.

"Oh. Of course. If that's all it is, then I guess it's okay," Kukai said, still a little suspicious of the twins (a/n: He didn't know the twins were lying about their experiment, but he still didn't trust them completely).

'Those twins are odd,' thought Kukai. 'I doubt that's the only thing they're planning. Actually, I'm not sure if I really _want_ to know. I'll just forget about it for now.'

"Ikuto? What are you doing in a place like this?" a girl's voice spoke.

Everyone turned around to see where the voice was coming from. The girl and had long, blonde hair tied into two ponytails, and wore a nice dress that only pop-stars would wear.

"What do you want, Utau?" asked Ikuto, a dull expression on his face.

"Whoa! It's the famous singer, Hoshina Utau!" exclaimed the twins.

"Utau-chan! How are you? What are you doing here?" asked Amu, happy to see her.

"You two know each other?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, right! Utau-chan and I are friends, right, Utau-chan?" Amu smiled.

"...You're annoying," said Utau, trying to ignore Amu, when it was obvious she was denying that she was friends with her.

"No, they're friends," said Ikuto. "Utau just isn't used to real friendship."

"Then how do you know Utau-chan?" asked Honey.

"She's my little sister."

Silence.

"Huh?!" exclaimed the Host Club.

* * *

I'm sorry for not putting in everyone's ideas in this chapter, and for possibly forgetting to include some parts I mentioned in the summary for this chapter. It sort of went off in a slightly different direction than I expected. But! In the next chapter, I will put in more ideas, from you, my wonderful reviewers! I'm glad you like my story so far! I might not use everyone's ideas all in just one chapter; I plan to spread them out through each chapter so I can get more of a flow in the story, instead of putting in everything at once.

Next chapter: Utau has arrived, and Kyouya gets her to realize that she shouldn't be jealous of Amu, whom Ikuto has an interest in, because Utau is Ikuto's sister, and should only want the best for her brother, not just for herself...but Utau ends up becoming interested in Kyouya instead! Ikuto plays the violin for his customers, and ends up stealing some of the other Hosts' customers! Also, Kukai becomes upset when he sees Haruhi with Tamaki, but doesn't know why! Find out what happens next in chapter 5: Heartful Song! (Named after Utau's theme song. Sung by Nana Mizuki, as Hoshina Utau's voice)

More pairings:

One-sided Kukai x Haruhi

Tamaki x Haruhi

Ikuto x Amu

Honey x Yaya

Kyouya x Utau, because Kyouya has a cool personality like Ikuto, so Utau might fall for someone like him. Renge will be jealous of Utau, though, because of her love for Kyouya. Maybe in future chapters, not necessarily the next chapter. This will take some planning out.

Kaoru x Rima

Possible Hikaru x Nadeshiko, for those of you who would prefer I leave Nagihiko as a girl. If you didn't know that Nadeshiko is actually a guy and his real name is Nagihiko, I'll explain it to you. It's because in one episode, Nagihiko thinks about his family saying that it was a tradition in his family for some of the males to live as females for awhile so they could learn traditional Japanese dancing, and Nagihiko was one of them. I don't know why, but that's what happened in that episode. Yaya, Rima, and Amu still don't know that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are the same person. Nagihiko had to lie to them, saying that he was Nadeshiko's twin brother, so that they wouldn't find out his secret.

Okay! For the next chapter, I need some help figuring out what types Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai will be since they have already joined the Host Club to make sure Ikuto wouldn't cause Amu any trouble. For two reasons, Tadase would not be the Prince type. One, that position is taken by Tamaki, and two, he can't be called Prince because that would cause a lot of trouble.

Please R & R!!!


End file.
